bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Louise Belcher
'Louise Belcher '''is the youngest in the family, and sometimes an antagonist of the series. Her off-balance sense of humor and hunger for conflict makes her somewhat of a liability in the kitchen. Like her siblings, Gene and Tina, Louise goes to Wagstaff School. She is almost never seen without her pink bunny-ear hat. The only time Louise has been seen without her hat is in Ear-sy Rider Personality Louise likes to mess with people whom she thinks are idiots. She has a Machiavellian and controlling personality. She thrives on drama and adventure and will go to great lengths to create them, even, or perhaps especially, if it means endangering herself and her family. In most episodes, she will manipulate people into thinking or acting a certain way. Louise is also very sarcastic and super funny. For example, in "Human Flesh" she starts the rumor about the burgers containing human flesh to her class and then continues to reinforce the lie throughout the episode. In "Crawl Space", she convinces everyone that Bob, who was stuck in the crawl space, was dead and was now haunting the burger joint and continues even when a social worker gets involved. Unlike her siblings, Louise is incredibly cunning and intelligent for her age. She understands how to control a situation and get people to do whatever she wants. Even if she is blamed, she is usually able to charm herself out of the situation. She seems to enjoy causing pain and misfortune to others. She also likes to frequently slap people, either out of malice or possibly as a sign of affection. After she and Tina are caught hiding on a tour bus in "Boyz 4 Now", she slaps Boo Boo, a member of a boy band whom she had a crush on. Despite her intelligence, however, she can be vindictive. Nonetheless she maintains a loyalty to her family, defending Tina against a bully in "Bad Tina" and helping her mother pick locks after being punished in "Bed and Breakfast". In this sense, she is usually the antagonist, or at least an anti hero, of the series, which she thoroughly enjoys. Trivia * Louise might be interested in the Goth subculture, due to having spooky plush toys, animal skulls and watching Tim Burton films. * She does not like to be separated from her possessions as seen in Crawl Space with her Kuchi Kopi and in Bed & Breakfast with her bedroom. * Louise is the only main character to not be voiced by a male. * Louise is the only main character not confirmed to have an episode titled after her name. * Louise would try to cover her head with something else, if she were to lose her rabbit ears. * Louise tends to get angry rather easily as shown in Bed & Breakfast and Ear-sy Rider. * Louise shows what is a possible addiction to caffeine as seen in the episode "Spaghetti Western and Meatballs", when she attempts to convince Linda into giving her coffee and in "Bob Fires the Kids''" when she attempts to take Mickey's coffee away from him. * Even as a baby she prefers her dad instead of her mom. * In Spaghetti Western and Meatballs, we see Louise crying for the first and only time in the series so far. * Louise might have an interest in Japanese Anime & Manga, as she has Japanese cartoon posters in her room, one of them is a racoon who might be a parody of Hello Kitty. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Girls